Speed and Chaos
by ZampNoxis
Summary: When Team Flash discovers the existence of Mobius and the threat Eggman is posing, they have to work together with the Freedom Fighters to stop the scientist once and for all. This is a reboot of my old Flash and Sonic crossover "The Impossible".


_**Well, season 4 of Flash has wrapped up. That means I can finally begin on the reboot of The Impossible. This time, under a new name! Fresh starts all around, huh? A reboot, a 5th season in a few months from writing this, and IDW picked up the line of Sonic comics. However, this crossover will remain in the Archie continuity. I felt this reboot was needed since the The Impossible was very outdated compared to season 4. Unlike the previous crossover, this'll take place in the Post-Super Genesis Wave continuity-specifically some time after the Shattered World Crisis-instead of the Pre-Super Genesis Wave continuity.**_

* * *

Knothole Village. The home of the Freedom Fighters, a well-knit team of Mobians whose sole purpose is to stop the evil Doctor Eggman and his robotic tyranny from taking over the entirety of Mobius. Defending an entire planet from being under the crushing foot of one fat man was no easy task. Planning, tactical strategy, execution of the strategy—it was all crucial for the team to stay coordinated if they were to take down and repel the mechanical-loving menace. Currently, the team was on downtime after repelling another one of Eggman's attacks, thus foiling his plans once again. While the downtime was always welcomed, things were a tad bit slower than usual.

"Hey, Bunnie, hand me the 3/4" ratchet. please." Rotor the Walrus requested from under the vehicle he was working on. The cyborg rabbit obliged and placed the slightly-rusted tool in the walrus' palm. Said palm retreated back underneath the vehicle as the familiar clicking sound of a ratchet emanated from the underside.

"Rotor, ya think it's high time ya got yerself a new set of tools? The ones ya have now are startin' to get mighty rusty." Bunnie picked up one of the tools in the toolbox, observing the specks of rust growing on the silvery metal.

"Hah, you think a little rust is gonna stop my tools from being efficient? They work just as good as the day I got them. So what if there's a little rust? It just adds an artistic touch to the tools." Rotor explained his side.

"Ah think our definitions of 'artistic' differ a bit, Rotor." Bunnie smirked and shook her head. "If ya don't need anymore help, ah think I'll check up on sugah-Twan and see how his patrol is goin'."

"Sounds good, Bunnie. I think I got it from here." Rotor continued his focus on repairing the vehicle as Bunnie took her leave to see her beloved husband on the outskirts of Knothole. Meanwhile, Sonic and Sally were working on plans for building up the defenses that were destroyed in Eggman's previous assault.

"I was thinking of adding more surveillance outposts here and here." Sally pointed to two different spots on the map they were viewing. "Eggman's started to become persistent in these areas."

"Good idea, Sal." Sonic approved. "In the meantime, we should probably get some scouting done. There's no telling if he'll come from somewhere unexpected."

"I agree." Sally replied. "I'll let the others know about the proposed plan." Sally said, followed by walking out the door of the hut they were in. Sonic smiled as the chestnut princess walked away to continue her work. While they saw each other as just friends, he couldn't help but feel their connection could be stronger. It felt as if he might've had some past life with her where they had a stronger bond. And Sonic wasn't alone in the matter. Sally felt the same way. She had known Sonic for a long while now, but it felt like they had some past life together. Neither of them couldn't explain it. As far as the blue blur and the princess were concerned, it was just some odd déjà vu experience that was of no consequence.

Meanwhile, Antoine was standing on the outskirts of Knothole, manning his guard/scout post. He slowly panned back and forth with his binoculars, making sure none of Eggman's badniks were trying to approach Knothole. Behind him was nothing but foliage and vegetation, and hiding inside said foliage and vegetation was Bunnie. She slowly crept out, making sure not to make a sound. When she got close enough to her husband, she let out a "boo".

"Merde!" Antoine screamed, eliciting a fit of laughter from his mechanized wife. "Bunnie, zat is ze third time zis week! Enough!" Antoine grunted.

"Hee hee ha ha ha ha! Aw, sugah," Bunnie was trying to recover from the laughter. "Don't be a grumpy pants. I'm only messin' with ya!" Bunnie leaned on Antoine from behind. Antoine quietly grunted. "Now now, sugah-Twan, who loves ya 'till death and back?" Antoine sighed, turning to Bunnie with a soft smile.

"You, my dear." Antoine replied, holding his wife's hand. He just couldn't stay mad at her of all people. The rabbit replied with a kiss on his cheek.

"So how's the lookout goin'? Same ol' same ol'?" Bunnie stood next to Antoine, viewing the landscape.

"Oui, pretty much, but zat's probably Eggman's plan. He just wants us to think zat all is calm." Bunnie took a breath the begin speaking, but both of them were suddenly interrupted by a muffled boom in the distance. They both quickly turned in the direction of the boom.

"What was zat?" Antoine inquired warily

"No idea, honey..." Bunnie replied cautiously. In the distance towards Eggman's base, a streak shot across the landscape away from the base. Antoine looked through his binoculars at the speeding object. It looked like a person with purple and yellow lightning trailing out from behind them.

"It's...it's a person! A human from ze looks of eet!" Antoine explained to Bunnie.

"What?!" Bunnie grabbed the binoculars and took a look for herself. Antoine was correct. It appeared to be a girl running at super speed like Sonic. After a few more seconds of viewing, the girl suddenly disappeared into a blue portal that only appeared for a split second. Bunnie lowered the binoculars, then looked at Antoine. "We gotta go report this to Sally. ASAP." Bunnie announced.

"Right!" Antoine acknowledged and ran off back to Knothole with Bunnie.

* * *

It was over. The arduous battle was finally over. The man who was always 10 steps ahead of Team Flash, Clifford DeVoe a.k.a. The Thinker, was defeated and his twisted enlightenment was averted. DeVoe was definitely one of the deadliest foes Team Flash encountered thus far. The man almost turned all 7-and-a-half billion humans on the planet into absolute simpletons just so he could rule over them. He never counted on his thinking cap completely obliterating any shred of emoting, turning him into a heartless being. However, the team pulled through in the end. Barry rescued Ralph, Harry's basic thinking functions were returned thanks to Marlize. While Harry's full Ph.D-leveled intelligence wasn't returned, it may have been for the better; Harry had emotion for once. He hugged Cisco, he wanted to make sure his daughter is okay on Earth 2. For the first time, he actually cared. If anything, the intelligence restoration was an improvement. While the celebration was well-deserved, the team was facing something quite different at the moment. A girl claiming to be Barry's and Iris' daughter from the future just happened to barge into Joe's house while the baby's party was in full swing, talking about how she made a "big, big mistake". How bad could it really be? The team has gone up against 3 speedsters, a hyper-intelligent monster, and a plethora of small fish. It couldn't be that major, right?

"So...you're our daughter..." Barry stated. The team was back at S.T.A.R. Labs, with the exception of Joe and Cecile, who were resting back at home with the new baby, Jenna West. Barry looked over at Iris. Her face was just as puzzled as his was. Barry turned back to Nora.

"That's right. The one and only Nora Allen II" Nora nodded.

"And you're from the future?"

"Well, where else would I come from?" She shrugged and smiled a bit.

"So, what's this big mistake you were talking about?" Iris asked. Nora sighed and began to slowly pace around.

"Well, I was running through the Speed Force a few days ago when this..." Nora reached into her one-of-a-kind jacket and pulled out a large, blue gem. It was shaped like a diamond and glistened like a diamond store showcase. "When this suddenly hit me on the head." The team took a closer look at the marvelous gem.

"That'd make one heck of an engagement ring." Ralph added in, wiggling his elastic nose.

"It's probably worth millions..." Caitlin added as well.

"When it hit me on the head, I got knocked out of the Speed Force and blacked out onto another Earth. When I came to, I was on my back on a table with my ankles and wrists locked in by braces. I was in some kind of laboratory. I tried to vibrate out of the clamps, but something in them was inhibiting me. That's when he spoke up..."

 _"Well, well, look who decided to wake up." an oily voice rang out throughout the lab. Nora looked over in the direction of the voice. Standing next to a massive computer was a fat, egg-shaped man with goggles over his head and glasses over his eyes. As be began to approach her, Nora tried to vibrate out of her clamps again, but it was no use. She was stuck._

 _"Don't bother trying to escape, dear. I know you're a speedster, so I added something special to your clamps: power dampeners!" How did this man know about Nora's speedster ability as well as how to dampen them? "Oh, where are my manners? I am Doctor Eggman. Genius extraordinaire and future ruler of Mobius." As Nora digested the information she received, she replied by rolling her eyes at the introduction._

 _"I've seen and fought guys like you. They all fall in the end. What makes you think you'll be victorious?" This elicited a sinister grin from Eggman._

 _"Because I have THIS!" Eggman pulled out a small, closed vial. It was filled with flickering bolts of purple and orange. It was a chunk of her Speed Force._

 _"How did you get part of my Speed Force?!" Nora exclaimed._

 _"Let's just say I had a bit of help from new friend who shall remain anonymous." Eggman replied._

 _"What do you plan on using that bit of Speed Force for?" Nora knew the consequences of the Speed Force being in the wrong hands. She knew about Hunter Zolomon and how he took Barry's speed once._

 _"Oh, that's for me to know and for you to find out." Eggman chuckled eerily. Nora wasn't planning on staying to watch this mad man enact some sort of evil plan. She put all of her might into vibrating the clamps around her wrists and ankles. She focused harder and harder, letting out a yell of strain in the process. Suddenly, the braces bursted open and Nora was free. Nora looked over at Eggman and glared._

 _"What?! Impossible! Those were designed to dampen your speed!" Eggman exclaimed as he began backing away._

 _"Yeah, well, tough." Nora zipped over to Eggman, laying in a speed-induced punch, which knocked the doctor out immediately. Without hesitating, she grabbed the vial of her Speed Force and tried stuffing it into her jacket. However, there was something already there. She felt around and felt a familiar shape. It was the same gem that hit her across the head when she was running through the Speed Force. How did it end up in her jacket? Nora's thoughts were interrupted by the computer nearby giving an announcement._

 _"Analysis of sample complete. Formula has been copied and stored for future use." a CGI wireframe rendering of the Speed Force vial showed up on the screen._

 _"Crap! I can't let him keep this data!" Nora fingers rushed over the keyboard, trying to find any way to delete the data, but it was futile. A warning stating that the wrong biometrics were detected popped up on the screen followed by a message stating that countermeasures would be deployed. Turrets began to pop out of the walls and fired upon Nora. Thankfully, her speed hasn't been hindered much as she dodged all the energy blasts from the turrets. She quickly stuffed the vial into the opposite jacket pocket and rushed out of the building._

 _Unbeknownst to Nora, a figure was standing in the shadows of the laboratory, watching the entire scenario play out. The only noticeable thing that came from the figure was a set of flickering, red eyes as Nora left the building."_

"So that's what I did. I ran. I ran far away from that place. I re-entered the Speed Force so I could gather the best fighters I knew: Team Flash. Come to find out, I ended up in the period when you guys were busy with The Thinker, so I had to wait until things blew over with him. This 'Eggman' is planning something and I have no idea what it is. But if he has the formula to the Speed Force, then he could wreak havoc on the multiverse. We need to go back to that Earth and stop any evil plans he may have." Nora finished her story.

"Stopping a fat scientist from abusing the Speed Force of the daughter of the fastest man alive and his wife? Sounds like an everyday occurrence for us at this point." Cisco exhaled and stood up from his chair.

"Think you can vibe this gem, Cisco? Maybe we can pinpoint the Earth we need to go to." Barry held out the gem in front of Cisco.

"Alrighty, let's see here..." Cisco grabbed the gem. Immediately, the vibe hit him. Cisco was in a forest. More specifically, some kind of settlement with huts. What stood out the most for him were the inhabitants. They were all anthropomorphic animals. Cisco had never seen such bizarre people roaming around. The vibe disconnected, leading Cisco to turn to the rest of the team.

"What...the...frack?"

"What? What is it, Cisco? What'd you see?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh not much except for some freaky, walking animals. Ya know, everyday stuff."

"Walking animals? What, like furries?" Ralph asked. Cisco turned to Ralph with an almost disgusted look on his face.

"First of all, no. Second of all, how do you know about furries?"

"You'd be surprised the types of cases you come across in the PI business." Ralph shivered.

"Ok, so, do you think you can get us to this Earth, Cisco?" Barry asked.

"I'm sure I can. It's just this particular Earth is waaaaay on the edge of the grid. It may be a bit difficult to bring everyone there." Cisco gestured with his hands.

"One or two of us should stay here and keep in touch." Barry stated.

"Good idea. We'll use the same holographic transmitters that we used with the Council of Wells." Cisco sais as he began to gather up the necessary equipment.

"Caitlin and I will stay here and keep a lookout for you guys." Iris stated.

"Sounds good, Iris," Barry replied. "Ralph, Cisco, Nora, you three are coming to this 'Mobius' with me. I need all the help I can get." The three individuals acknowledged.

Everyone was in the speed lab dressed in their superhero suits at this point, except for Nora who didn't have one. Cisco positioned himself in the center of the speed lab. He raised his arm and focused on the area which he vibed. A blue stream shot out from his arm as a portal opened up. With the portal opened up, the four heroes leaped into it, not knowing what kind of action they may find on the other side.


End file.
